In the case where a driver holding a smart key approaches a vehicle, the vehicle receives a LF signal of the smart key to automatically release a handle doorlock. However, in this case, it is difficult to determine whether the driver accidentally approaches the vehicle or intends to board the vehicle.
In addition, in the case where a handle doorlock is released by a specific gesture, misrecognition may occur because the specific gesture occurs even in a normal situation. That is, it may not be determined whether a specific gesture was caused by intentional release of the handle doorlock or by a general situation.
In the meantime, in the case where a user wants to use a sensor of a wearable device as needed, there is inconvenience that the user needs to manually turn on or off the sensor of the wearable device because the sensor of the wearable device is manually controlled by the user.